


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by namastexash



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Bottom Alex, Jalex (All Time Low), M/M, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namastexash/pseuds/namastexash





	1. Chapter 1

~Alex~

As I threw things into my bags, packing messily, I couldn't help but be excited. We were leaving for the UK portion of A Love Like Tour in two days. I couldn't wait. Not only was I excited to get back on stage, but I was very eager to get back to touring, because that meant I'd be close to Jack. I cant help but feel like we've drifted away from each other a little, with not being together constantly and what not. Though really I had seen him a few days ago when he was over to mine. I missed him.

You see, Jack has been my best friend for sometime. So me missing him really isn't too unusual. Considering we're virtually inseparable. We do everything together. From going places to cuddling in bed sometimes. I mean hey, it isn't odd to cuddle with your best friend. Or anyone for that matter. Let's face it. I just love to cuddle. Anyway. A few years back, I realized I had started to feel different about Jack. But it didn't change anything. Because no one knew. And it was quite easy to hide, with how we acted anyway. I could get away with just about anything. But I knew eventually, something would get out. I just hoped it wouldn't.

I sighed softly and zipped up my suitcase, throwing it beside the door for easy access and flopped down on the couch. I reached for the remote and turned on the TV. I wasn't really watching it. I mostly used it for background sound while I did mindless things around the house, it was a waste of money, quite honestly.

"Huh.." I muttered, looking around for Baz, and finding him curled up on his bed. I didn't want to wake him so I just kinds sat there, staring at the wall for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes. Finally, after trying to think of something to do, I decided I'd go sit outside and play with Baz. So I called him over as I put on my shoes. He sprung up and ran directly to me as he always does. Man how I love this little dog. Hes one of my best friends.

I stood up and grabbed a coat before walking out the door, Baz following eagerly. I almost immediately decided it was too cold for my liking, but since I had woken Baz up specifically to come out here, I picked up a ball and threw it. He ran after it, quickly losing it in the snow. I chuckled to myself and watched him search for it before he finally gave up, about 10 minutes later.

He walked over to the door, signaling he was ready to go back in and i followed quickly, wanting out of the cold. As I got inside I slowly shed my coat and shoes, no need in making a snowy mess to clean up later. I walked back to the couch and took my phone out if my pocket, unlocking it with ease. The screen showed I had one text and two calls. The calls were my mother. And the text was from Jack.

I smiled to myself and opened it.

-Hey Lex. You busy today?? ~J

•Nope. Just got inside. What for?

I didn't put the letter at the end. He knew who I was. I questioned why he had done it. But its Jack. The less questions the better. I easily dialed my mom's number and called her back.

\---

Turns out mom just wanted to make sure I was doing okay. Normal mom things.

We talked for about 20 minutes. And it felt like forever knowing I had a message from Jack about three minutes into the conversation. I mean I loved my mom, don't get me wrong. But she talks forever on the phone.

-No reason. Just wondering if you wanted to hang? I'm bored as fuck. ~J

•Sure. Ill be over in a few. (;

I sent the message without a second thought and shoved my phone into my pocket. Looks like I had plans for the day. I ran my hand through my hair and pulled my shoes back on, grabbing my keys as I walked out the door.

\-------


	2. Chapter 2

~Jack~

I just lied. I wasn't really all that bored. I just wanted to see Alex. It was either go out and get shopping done. Or stay in with Alex and watch movies. I chose the latter.

No one knew. But I had quite the thing for that little brown haired boy. Have since high school. A majority of fans seem to be picking up on it. But they've always seen it. I just deny it. For fear of what may happen.

As I'm lost in my thoughts, I hear a small knocks on the door. Lex. He never knocked loudly. Always quiet. Sometimes he'd stand there for minutes upon minutes because I hadn't heard him. I got up, adjusting my sweatpants when they started to fall, and went straight to the door.

I opened it, and sure enough there he was. If it was possible, he looked more amazing than usual. Bed hair, that almost no one ever saw. He's very insecure. Always looking his best. I don't see why though. He'd look good in a trash bag.

Oops. Got lost again. When I realized I was staring at him I looked away quickly and he blushed as he looked at the ground.

"Hey Jack.." He said, almost a whisper. I pulled him into my house and closed the door.

"Hi Lex " He smiled. He had told me before how much he liked that I call him differently than everyone else. He says it makes him feel special. Which he is, so I guess it works. 

"So what did you want to do?.." He looked at me again. And if I wasn't trying as hard as I was, I would've gotten lost in his eyes. They're absolutely stunning. Wow. Look at me. Fancy words and shit. Oh right.

"Um.. I was thinking we could just watch some movies or something.." I stumbled over my words, bad at hiding things, I know. He laughed and pulled off his shoes, throwing them wherever and jumped on the couch.

"Sounds good. The weather is absolute shit anyway."

I followed him and stood in front of the TV. Picking up a movie at random and throwing it in. I wasn't going to pay attention to it anyway. Not with Alex curled up beside me.

I grabbed the remote and sat beside him, he immediately scooted closer to me and pulled the throw off the back of the couch, throwing it over himself. As he leaned on me I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, out of habit I guess. But he never complained about it.

"What did you put on, Jacky?" He whispered, he sounded tired. He must not have slept all that well.. I looked at the screen.

"I don't know. Probably some shit boxing movie. That's what was laying there."

"You're odd sometimes, Jack.." he giggled sleepily. God that was adorable.

I feel like one of the girls at our shows.. The ones that always freak out when something so innocent happens, like its the best thing in the world. When really it was probably just someone laughing. Or breathing. Ew... I never liked how those girls were all over Alex, Even though I knew nothing usually came of it.. He's my Alex. Wait.. my Alex? Slow down, Barakat. I scolded myself internally and turned my attention to the random shitfest spewing from my television screen.

"What was that?" Alex poked my chest slightly. Taken aback, I looked at him. A confused expression on my face.

"You growled, Jacky.."

Shit. I did that out loud? Oops.. He watched me carefully, a smile playing about on his lips. God those lips.. so close but yet so far..

"U-um.. nothing Lex, just clearing my throat" I smiled innocently at him and leaned my head against the couch. I needed to be more careful. Or he'd figure me out.

\-------------


	3. Chapter 3

~Alex~

I turned my attention to the TV deciding to just let go if whatever Jack had been thinking. If he wanted me to know he'd tell me... Right?...

My attention, however wasn't satisfied by the shitty movie playing on the television, and my eyes ended up wandering. Which I had decided they hadn't really done. As I seen things I hadn't noticed before.

His walls were a very light blue color. I liked it. It matched him.. calm but different. But that isn't what I noticed most.. There were multiple pictures of us on the walls, I myself kept pictures of us up. That was normal of best friends though. Right? My eyes scanned over the things on the entertainment stand. I noticed a few books stacked up neatly. Hmm.. I wondered quietly as to what they were.

"Those are picture albums, Lex.." I heard Jack whisper. I guess I had said that out loud.

"Oh.. Can we look at them?" I asked, looking up at him. He was hesitant. Which honestly was quite adorable. Before he could say anything I interrupted.

"Please, Jacky.." I pouted, gently poking at him. I watched quietly as he gave up.

"Sure.. But lets go into the sun room and look at them? Its a lot brighter in there." He nodded and I stood up, grabbing the books. He got up and walked down the hall, grabbing a blanket and a few random things along the way, I followed eagerly and was smacked directly in the face by sunlight.

"Woah. Blind." I giggled, covering my eyes.

"I'm not going to be able to see for the rest of my life." I looked over at him, he was not at all phased by the sun. He was staring at me, but I don't think he realized it. I walked over to the middle of the room where he had sat down and sat in his lap, my back against his chest, and set the books beside us.

~Jack~

Oh my God. Was he really. Sitting on me? I tried to calm down as I realized that in fact, he was and absentmindedly wrapped my arms around him when he shivered, wrapping the blanket around us both.

"Thanks Jacky.." He mumbled, but I could hear the smile in his voice as he leaned back against me. These are the moments I lived for. He chuckled quietly and pulled his knees up to his chest and set a book against them. I decided id flip the pages. Since it was what was most comfortable in this position and opened the cover. Instantly he was all smiles. I sighed, my fucking baby book. He knew I hated it with every bone in my body. But since he loved it, and I loved him, I easily gave in. For reasons I didn't know, and couldn't even think of. He liked my baby pictures. So I gave up and turned the page.

\---

After what seemed like forever. And many giggles and stories about my childhood, we had switched books and were in the middle of a family photo album. I then realised there was only one book left. All these others, he had seen, multiple times. But the last one was the one I kept in my room. I hadn't thought that id kept it out. It was the one of just me and Lex.. Given there were some with Ri and Zack.. But some pictures werent able to be cut.

Before I had time to think, he had it on his knees, and realized he'd never seen it. I had written "Tour" On the front. Because I took it with me on tour. None of the guys knew id been putting this book together. I had had it for years. And it probably weighed like half of me because of all of the things that were in it. Rian knew I had it.. But that's because I told that idiot everything. He even knew how I felt about Alex..

Once I snapped out of my thoughts, I was looking at the page Alex was on and instantly smiling. I couldn't help it. Most of the pictures on these two pages were Alex, well, being Alex. And I couldn't help but giggle. He's so cute.. I looked down at him and he was very focused. He always was when he came across something he hadn't seen before. So I just watched as he flipped through the pages slowly.

\----

~Alex~

I had been flipping through this particular picture album for what seemed like hours. And was almost done with it, well aware that Jack was staring at me. But I didn't mind. Secretly, I enjoyed it when he looked at me.. and being in the position I was in right now felt like heaven, wrapped up on the floor with Jack's arms around me was a feeling you probably couldn't dream of for me.

About half way through the book, It had come to my attention that most of these pictures were either of the two of us, or just me. Which didn't bother me, it was kind of flattering. I had come to the conclusion, that maybe, Jack felt the way I did. So I sat the book down and turned around to face him. 

"Hey Jack?.." I said quietly, almost inaudibly. He looked at me questioningly and in that moment. I decided to just go for it. What's the worst that can happen right?

\----


	4. For The Books

~Jack~

Before I could say anything further, Alex had leaned closer to me and lightly placed his lips on mine. I sat there for a moment, utterly shocked, but then kissed him back gently, wrapping my arms around him. That moment ended all too soon for my liking, and he pulled away from me a small bit. I just kinda, stared at him. He smiled a little and watched me.

"Lex..." I finally spoke. He looked up at me, smiling that smile that could probably melt puppies or something.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time, Lex.." I continued. And his eyes only got brighter and happier.

"R-Really?.." he stammered, looking at me nervously. I just nodded and pulled him back to me, kissing him a little harder than before. He giggled against my lips and pulled away

"Can we go back to the livingroom Jack?.. I'm quite cold.." he blushed a little, standing up. God he was so cute.

"Of course, Lex.." I said, standing up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to back to the couch.

\---

~Alex~

I giggled to myself. This whole day had left me completely and totally sexually frustrated. I just wanted to be on him. Against him. Something. It was driving me crazy. So no sooner had he sat down, I was on him, sitting in his lap. He gasped a little, caught off guard I'm assuming.

He looked at me. But before he could say anything I leaned into him and smashed our lips together, his almost instantly molding to mine. This possibly felt better than I thought it would. After a little while of this, I knew what I wanted. I grinded down on him, a little harder than I meant to, he gasped a little and I took that as an opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth and fight for dominance, which was pretty easily won.

I smiled a little and moved my kiss down to his neck, easily leaving behind a dark purple bruise that would easily be there for weeks. He groaned very softly, but that was enough to convince me to go further and I kept moving, leaving bites just about anywhere I could reach. Roaming freely, I accidentally ran into his soft spot, making him moan, which I had heard before, but not like this. I think it was my new favorite sound and giggled softly as I sucked and nibbled on it. By the time I pulled back from him he was reduced to a whimpering mess. And I loved every second of it.

~Jack~

I hated when he pulled away, and somewhere in that split second, my dominant side kicked in, and I decided it was his turn to be reduced to a complete and utter mess. And in the next few seconds, I was the one on top. Roughly sucking at his neck. Within a few minutes I had found the spot that would ruin him completely and focused on it, leaving a pattern of bruises and bite marks and listening to him intently as he turned into a moaning mess beneath me.

I groaned quietly as he tangled his fingers in my hair, tugging gently. He has no idea how horribly that turns me on. But he was soon to find out. I smirked as I kept biting and sucking all over the skin laid out in front of me and slid my hands up the front of his shirt and lightly ran my nails down his chest, making him whimper. I stood up, motioning to the bedroom and walked, hearing him get up and follow instantly. This boy didn't know what he was getting himself into.

As soon as he got into the bedroom, I pushed him against the wall and leaned against the back of him. I had almost ripped his shirt to pieces trying to get the damn thing off properly. I nibbled softly on his shoulder, gradually biting harder, causing him to moan softly against the wall.

I smiled and turned him around, attacking his lips. He giggled quietly as we fought for dominance yet again. But I won pretty quickly and I put my hands under his thighs and held him up as he wrapped his legs around my waist and I pushed him harder against the wall, taking in the feeling of him going at my neck again and of is rubbing against eachother in the most uncomfortable way possible. Stupid pants.

I held him up again and walked blindly to the bed, throwing him onto It, listening to the springs beg for mercy as I climbed ontop of him, though no mercy would be shown. He quickly pulled my shirt off and tossed it, to be dealt with later. I smiled and lightly trailed kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping often to leave bites, and loving the sounds they produced from the lovely thing underneath me.

I smiled as I got to his hips and started manufacturing a mark I knew would surely be there for weeks and moaned softly when he pulled at my hair harder than before. I knew what he wanted. But I wasn't about to just let him have it, not without a fight.

I smiled at the plans forming in my head as I unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs, throwing them and leaving him in only his boxers. I stood up to get a better view of what i uad done. Its quite a site, a man you've loved, almost completely naked and from the looks of it, harder than ever. And you've just gotten started. If just kissing him all over had done this, imagine how this could get.

I climbed back onto him, kissing him passionately as I palmed him through his boxers, wishing they weren't there, but knowing that's exactly what he wanted. I smirked against his lips and palmed harder.

"Fuck Jack..." he moaned breathlessly, trying hard to hold back from the noises screaming to get out. Him saying my name had somehow flipped a switch in my mind and I pulled his boxers off, and moved my lips to his neck as I stroked him slowly, listening to his quiet moans and random curse words.

I bit down harder than I intended, making him moan loudly, that flipped a different switch in my mind and I wanted more of it. I pulled back from him and pulled off my pants and boxers. He watched me, his eyes barely open, and though I love his eyes, that was sexy as fuck. It only pushed me further. The dominant sore of me kicked into full drive then, and I found myself with my fingers in his mouth, demanding him to suck.

He did so effortlessly. And honestly, If I wouldn't have been focused on him in that very moment I probably would've said Fuck it and make him suck me off. But I had different things in my mind. That could wait. I pulled my hand away from him and slowly pushed one finger inside him watching him quietly as he gasped and winced slightly.

I moved around a little until I found the spot I was looking for, hearing him moan loudly.

"Jack! God just Fuck me. Please.." he begged. Increasingly breathless.I shook my head as I slid another finger into him.

"No Lex.. Not yet.. Just wait.." I giggled, adding a third and repeatedly pulled them out and pushed back in, listening to him moan my name as I touched all the right places.

Once I was assured he was completely ready I climbed up to his face, telling him to suck as I shoved my dick in his mouth. I moaned softly, not expecting him to be as good as he was. Maybe it was because it was him. I don't know. But damn.. I pulled hard on his hair, making him groan around me.

I had had enough and moved back to where I was, lining myself up with his entrance and looked at him.

"Lex.. are you sure you-"

"Fuck. Jack. Just get inside me already!" He cut me off, and I pushed into him gently and slowly. Once I was all of the way in I waited until he nodded to go any further.

He nodded a little gasping as I pulled out and slammed back into him roughly. If he thought I was going to be gentle he was wrong. Dead wrong. He let out strangled moans of my name, making me go harder. A few minutes in, he was a sweaty, moaning mess, and so was I. I moaned his name softly and moved so I was thrusting at an angle.

"O-Oh Fuck, J-Jack do that again" he moaned loudly, scratching down my back. I groaned softly, doing it again as he screamed my name. God that was hot. I kept doing it, listening to him as I moaned and thrusted harder.

"F-Fuck Lex... I'm close.." I said through moans, he moved my hand to his Dick and demanded I touch him. I did so in time with my thrusts, which soon had him tipping over the edge and spilling white onto my hand and his stomach. The feeling of his whole body tensing sent me over too, and I moaned his name, releasing inside him and collapsing.

"Mm.. I love you Jacky..." he said, his voice gravelly and completely wrecked.

"I love you too.. but I think I need a shower.. I feel incredibly dirty..." I giggled. He smiled and played with my hair while I gathered up the will to get up.

"Can I join you?" He asked innocently. Sitting up as I stood. I nodded and we both walked into the bathroom

\---

~Alex~

After we got of the shower and I dried my hair we decided on watching a scathe movie. I hate scathe movies. But it gives me a reason to cuddle. So its worth it. I walked out to the livingroom and sat on the couch, waiting for Jack to put the movie in. As he was searching for the scariest thing he could find, a thought arose.

"Hey Jack...?" I asked. He looked away from his moves and smiled at me.

"Yeah Lex?.." I loved it when he called me that.. It made my heart all warm. Literally it made me feel warm inside.

"Are we together now?.." I asked, even I could hear the curiosity and want in my voice.

"Well yeah, Lex.. I may be incredibly slutty when I'm single.. But I haven't honestly made love to anyone in years cause.. Well.. I've only wanted you.. You think I'd let that go?.." He chuckled and sat beside me after putting the movie in and wrapped an arm around me.

"Well.. I guess not.. Oh my God. Jack. Come here." I smiled and he leaned against me and kissed me sweetly and I took a picture. Hearing the noise. He looked at me questioningly. 

"What are you doing?.." he asked me, pulling me closer as the movie started.

"Starting off this tour with a bang.. This will be an instagram for the books, Jacky." I giggled and typed "Guess who's finally together" into the caption and sent the post. Throwing my phone on the table and cuddling into Jack, ready to be scared out of my skin, and smiled feeling his head against mine.


End file.
